creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Nightmares
11/12/11 For the past month I have been waking up after horrific nightmares. I’m not talking about the nightmares where you are falling and wake up just before you hit the ground. I’m talking about the entire dream. I was overwhelmed with a feeling of terror and dread, the likes of which no words can truly capture. The worst part is that whenever I did have nightmares before they weren’t scary… just maybe slightly startling. However within the last week I haven’t had one pleasant dream… only these vivid and horrific scenes playing over and over and over again in my sleep. This is the nightmare that has been occurring most often recently: I open my eyes and all I can see around me is darkness, save for the bright light on the horizon. From the shape of the light I could tell I was in a tunnel or passage of some kind. I felt the impulse to start walking and began moving towards the light. All the while, I had the nagging feeling that there was someone or something… for lack of a better word “escorting” me through the passage. After about a minute of walking I hear what sounded like high pitched static coming from behind me. The weird part was that I thought I heard the static forming words, as if that static were actually a voice. I just shrugged that notion off and made my way closer to the end of the tunnel. In the light I saw a silhouette walk into view; it was human in shape but I couldn’t get a good look before I tripped on a crack and fell face first onto the floor. Once again my vision cut to black and I could hear nothing, my only sense was of a cold breeze swirling around me. Then, piercing through the deafening silence, I heard what seemed to be children’s laughter. I realized I was lying on the ground and as I pushed myself up, the children’s laughter grew louder. As I slowly opened my eyes, the children’s laughter turned to bloodcurdling screams. When my vision cleared, I saw I was alone in the middle of a field, no sign of children and the cold breeze, now a warm wind creating waves in the grass. I felt the hair rise on the back of my neck. I turned to see the body of a child hanging from a tree. The child couldn’t have been more than six, his body distorted in an unearthly fashion. Where legs should have been were only stumps, dripping blood from the torn flesh and exposed bone; the arms appeared normal except they were exceptionally long and covered in slashes and scars. His torso was normal, except for the five long claw marks across the chest that oozed scarlet blood. The most startling of all his features was his face… I will NEVER forget that face. It was frozen in an expression of horror so spine chilling, it is impossible to describe and was twisted in an unimaginably distorted manner; where his eyes should be were bloody holes and his mouth, locked in a silent scream. Even with his lack of eyes I felt as though he was watching me. As I walked around to see his whole body, my suspicions were confirmed: his neck twisted, moving his head at the same pace I would move. Those empty sockets where eyes should rest were eternally locked on me. His arm then lifted and a crooked finger pointed at me; the wind became bitter cold and the skies darkened. The grass around me lost its green hue, and turned a very dull grey. My focus remained on the hanging child; his mouth warped from a silent scream to a sickly grin. His mouth began to move, forming words with no sound to them. For some odd reason I felt I knew what he was saying, although at the present I cannot remember exactly what that was. Once he finished “talking” his body dropped from the tree and hit the ground with a bone-crunching thud. I stared at the distorted corpse for a matter of minutes, until a gust of wind knocked me on my back and all I could see was the blackened sky. I was paralysed, staring at the sky above me. The only sound was the wind and a slight rustling coming from my right side. The rustling moved closer and closer until it stopped right next to my chest. All I could see were the clouds moving slowly across the sky. I had the feeling something was right by my side, and my suspicions were confirmed when I felt its icy breath in my ear. I tried to move but my muscles refused to cooperate. When the breathing stopped, I hoped that its source would leave as well. My hopes were dashed when I heard it speak into my ear with a high-pitched, inhuman whisper; what it said sent a chill up my entire body: “He is coming for you next…” After it spoke, it seemed that the world had paused around me. The clouds stopped moving and the wind stopped blowing; I wasn’t even breathing at that moment. The last thing I remember before waking up was the pain of five sharp claws sinking into my abdomen, and the sky being blocked off by the silhouette from the first part of my dream. I only caught a glimpse before my vision cut to black and I awoke from the nightmare, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. I have never experienced a feeling of fear this strong EVER in my life. I have no explanation for why these nightmares started. All I know is that I need some answers to what these nightmares could signify, if they signify anything at all. Category:Dreams/Sleep